


thighs against the horse

by problematic_pleasures



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Semi dub con, Underage - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, leaving marks, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: The moans tear from her chest like he’s ripping them out with his bare hands.
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	thighs against the horse

**Author's Note:**

> saw 'the turning' last night, it was Not Great, but 50% of the reason I saw it is because I wanted to write Miles/Kate fic and well, I at least achieved that. is anyone surprised? when Miles said "thighs against the horse," I knew I had to use it in a fic title. I picture Miles as being 17, hence the underage tag. 
> 
> big thanks to my beta as always! 
> 
> enjoy the filth!

Miles’ eyes are wide. Kate smiles to herself. She moves languidly, slowly, hands on his chest and hips rolling against his. He’s making little breathy noises, and his hands keep clenching and unclenching in the deep red bedsheets. Kate leans forward a little bit, digs her nails into his pale chest, and thrusts herself down on him harder, faster. Miles gasps and one hand flies up to grip her wrist—he holds her tight enough that her bones shift under his grip. 

Kate moans and clenches around his cock, wringing another gasp from his lips. He finally peels his other hand away from the sheets and grips her thigh instead. He holds her thigh tight, digs his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises, and Kate shivers. Slowly, his hand inches closer and closer to the apex of her thigh and she allows it. She allows him to brush a finger over her clit, and allows him to touch where his cock is splitting her open, where she’s soaking wet around him. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she chides softly, tugging his hand away, back to her thigh. “You asked if I can handle it,” she says between gasps as she works herself harder over his dick, takes her pleasure, “but I think the better question is can _you_ handle it?” 

Miles snarls briefly, a flash of white teeth behind too-full pink lips. Then Kate clenches around him again and his eyes flutter shut, his mouth falls open. He throws his head back and groans, a shaky and throaty noise, repetitive like the headboard slapping against the wall. The curtains of the four-poster bed rustle as Kate bounces in Miles’ lap and it’s like a beautiful, perfectly lewd symphony. 

“Can you handle it, Miles?” She purrs, leaning forward, closer. It slows her hips to a grind and she presses down harder to get friction on her clit. She’s using Miles as she pleases and the thought is as thrilling as being full of him, feeling his cock twitch inside her. “Well?” 

“Tighter,” he gasps out as his hips buck up into her.

“Hm?” Kate shivers as her nipples brush across his chest. 

“Tighter,” he says again and uses his grip on her thigh to pull her closer to him, urging her to dig her knees into his sides. She can’t move as much this way, limited in her range. “Come on, Kate, tighter.” 

“God, stop talking,” she hisses before slapping a hand over his mouth. She can feel him grin against her palm. She wants to kiss him; she wants to _strangle_ him. 

She shoves his hand off her thigh and sits up straight again and moves faster and harder. She presses her hand against his mouth for leverage and balances herself with her other hand on his stomach. He’s thick inside her and hitting all the right spots, it’s like her nerves are alight. She’s so close, so fucking close. She speeds up more, even though it makes her thighs ache. 

He says something against her hand and at first, she only shakes her head, shushes him. He speaks again, and again, and then he finally licks her palm. 

“Ugh! You’re disgusting!” She cries before shrieking as Miles suddenly sits up. He slides one arm around her waist and his free hand cups her breast, thumbing over her already pert nipple. “Miles,” she says haltingly. He doesn’t listen to her, groping her harder, the arm around his waist shifting so he can cup her ass. 

His hand, big and fine-fingered and addictive to stare at, feels even more enormous against her skin. He scrapes his nails over her ass, just hard enough to hurt, before gripping a handful and using it to drag her against him. He’s thrusting up into her, short and jerky motions, and pulling her into every thrust. 

“Miles,” she gasps as his cock hits deeper inside her. For a moment it’s like she can feel him in her throat. Her hands find his shoulders for lack of anywhere else to go, then she slides them to his neck, then up into his mess of unruly curls. She tugs at his hair and finally meets him for a kiss. 

It’s fumbling and awkward, too much teeth and spit, but his lips are soft and he’s eager. His moans buzz inside her mouth and his tongue is everywhere, messy. Kate pulls back to gasp for air but Miles follows; he nips insistently at her lips, then at her jaw, down her neck. He sucks lightly over her pulse point before biting down, hard, harder, then too hard.

“Miles!” She half-shrieks, trying to push him away but he won’t budge. It’s like he’s got too many arms, he’s too strong, he’s latched onto her and holding her so tight it’s almost suffocating. But he’s still inside her, still fucking into her with reckless and clumsy abandon.

“I love when you say my name,” Miles says when he finally breaks away. He’s breathing in her ear, panting. “Wanna hear you say it forever.” 

There’s a protest on the tip of Kate’s tongue but it turns into a shriek as she finds herself suddenly on her back. Miles looms over her with a wide, toothy grin. 

“Miles,” she whispers. 

“Perfect.” He reaches down and hikes her legs up around his waist and after a moment commands, “Tighter.”

Even though her legs are already trembling from exertion, she complies until he nods approvingly. Then, he starts to thrust. 

The moans tear from her chest like he’s ripping them out with his bare hands—his hands that roam across her chest, flicking at her nipples and holding her tight around her ribcage. The angle is different and deeper. It’s so much _more_ than when she was taking her pleasure; he’s giving her pleasure, forcing her to take it, demanding more and more of her body. 

He’s so deep inside her it verges on uncomfortable but she can’t form words right now, she can barely fucking think. It’s only him gripping her breasts too hard that brings her back from the brink of orgasm—the brink of losing her mind. 

“I’m going to come,” he grunts and it’s then that she realizes his rhythm is faltering, uneven between one thrust and the next.

For a split second, she sees how young he is, she sees how he could be sweet, she sees how things could be different. She blinks and she sees the hollow angle of his cheek bones and the lilt of his sneer and the way his dark eyes roam over her body like he already owns her.

Then his eyes fall shut, his mouth drops open, and he’s filling her with come.

She shouts, a wordless and nonsensical attempt at a protest, but she can’t do anything else. It’s like her arms are frozen; the only part of her that’s still moving is her hips, working herself against his cock, like she’s milking him for every last drop. It’s been ages since she’s let a man do this— _Miles is barely a man, more of a boy_ , a traitorous voice reminds her—and revulsion rises in her throat at the same rate she approaches orgasm.

“That’s it.” Miles keeps thrusting his hips and what were once wet sounds turn absolutely sloppy, almost disgusting as he fucks his come back inside her. “C’mon, Kate, I want you to come.” He says...almost sweetly, like a lover would. He drags his nails down her stomach, leaving faint red welts in his wake, until he can press his thumb against her clit.

It’s not even really enough, too much friction on not-quite the right spot, but Kate comes anyway. She arches her back and whimpers as he pulls his thumb away, leaving her bereft. Her orgasm ripples through like shockwaves and she clenches desperately around his dick, hungry for something more. Just as she thinks she’s coming down, his thumb returns, harder and direct, and the whole process starts over again. 

Kate gasps, wet, and she might be moaning Miles’ name because he’s smirking wider and wider. His hips are moving again, and he still hasn’t gone soft and she’s not sure if he’s prolonging her first orgasm or pushing her into a second one. Her vision is swimming, her throat is dry, she’s sore from the waist down and frankly, from the waist up too. 

She startles as she realizes Miles is sinking down. He presses himself all along her front and he never stops in his thrusting. He cups her cheek with one hand, gentle and tender, and he kisses her once. It’s languid and easy and she can’t help but lean into it. She wants more of this—the feeling of him on top of her, inside her, consuming her. 

Miles groans quietly against her lips. His thrusts have slowed but he’s going deeper, harder.

“Miles,” she sighs, “I can’t.” She pushes at his chest but she feels so weak, like she’s run a marathon. “Please.”

“You can,” he says. He braces one elbow by her head and keeps kissing her, over and over, making her thoughts swim. “You will.” 

He trails one hand down her side, to her hip then her thigh. He pulls her leg up over his hip again and says, “Tighter.” 

She nods and tightens her legs around his hips. 

Miles’ grin is blinding. “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> was it a dream? was it real? who knows, who cares. _jazz hands_ porn!


End file.
